Tell Him
by TenshiHyuuga
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sai try and help Yamato express his feelings for Kakashi? Will it end in disaster ... or will love blossom? Warning Yaoi guy x guy so if you don't like that sort of thing don't read!
1. How Hard Is It To Buy A Bunch Of Flowers

**Tell Him**

**Warning:: May Contain Spoilers!! This is also a yaoi fanfic (guy x guy) so if you don****'****t like that sort of thing, please don****'****t read it!! You've been warned!!**

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto, simple as ^_^

Author's note/summary:- My second fanfic ^_^!! Anyway, this fanfic is about KakaYama and how Naruto and Sai try to help Yamato express his feelings for Kakashi. I was originally going to make this a KakaIru fanfic, as I know there are quite a few KakaIru fans out there, but at the moment, KakaYama are my favourite couple. They're so cute together!! However, if anyone asks, I'll make a KakaIru fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!! And please review!! Arigatou gozaimasu ^_^!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 1:: How Hard Is It To Buy A Bunch Of Flowers …?!**

"Alright Yamato, just take a deep breath and calm down … You're only going in there to buy a bunch of flowers for a friend who's in hospital … What's so wrong about that? It's not like Ino-chan's going to interrogate you … " Yamato muttered under his breath as he stared at the florists the Yamanaka family ran.

However, that friend just happened to be his ANBU senpai, Kakashi Hatake. Yamato, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red, smiled slightly as he pictured his ANBU senpai. Believe it or not, Kakashi had actually requested Yamato to be on his squad, however at first, Yamato hadn't seen eye to eye with the legendary Copy Ninja. But, he'd soon fallen prey to Kakashi's charm and ever since had … Well, to put it simply Kakashi had stolen Yamato's heart. If it were possible, he blushed a brighter shade of red and then sighed. It was no good. He'd simply find Naruto, Sakura and Sai, tell them that he had something important to do and skip going to the hospital to see Kakashi with the newly formed Team Kakashi. However, at that moment, a strong hand grasped his shoulder, and Yamato's heartbeat quickened.

"You must be the shinobi who's standing in for Kakashi-san while he's recovering."

Yamato turned slightly to face the shinobi. To his surprise it was Asuma Sarutobi, the Sandaime's son. Yamato hesitated a moment and then frowned slightly, "how did you know?"

Asuma smiled slightly, "because, no offence, you look exactly like Kakashi-san after his first mission with Team Seven."

"That bad, huh?" Yamato replied with a sigh.

Asuma laughed, "you'll get used to them."

Yamato inclined his head slightly, "I hope so, Asuma-san. I'm not sure I could handle another mission like the last one." And then Asuma removed his hand from Yamato's shoulder, his expression serious.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

Yamato sighed and raised his head. "Do you want the long or short version?"

"The short version."

"Well, to put it simply, the mission was a complete failure. Although, I'm surprised you don't already know that."

"I've been a little preoccupied, but is it true you fought Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai … It's a long story, but to put it simply, we managed to meet the Akatsuki spy at the Tenchi Bridge, who happened to be Kabuto-san. And then, Orochimaru appeared and Naruto-kun in a blind rage fought him in his Kyuubi state. After the fight, we managed to follow Orochimaru to his base and there we encountered Sasuke-kun." With a sigh, Yamato inclined his head slightly, "he's incredibly strong."

Asuma sighed, "I think we all knew he would be."

And then Yamato raised his head and smiled slightly, "but, at least now Naruto-kun will be eager to train harder than ever before."

"Is he still determined to bring Sasuke-kun back?"

"Hai."

Asuma hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well, at least you're around to help Kakashi-san keep an eye on him." Yamato smiled slightly. "So what's your name?"

"Yamato."

"Just Yamato …?"

"Hai."

"Well then, Yamato, shall we go inside, or are we going to stand out here all day like a couple of idiots …" And Asuma inclined his head towards the florists.

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed, "well … uh … I …"

"Are you two coming in or not?" Ino then called out to them, fixing them with a 'well make up your minds already' look, from behind her counter at the rear of the florists. "You'll scare my customers away if you stand there looking like that."

Looking like what? Yamato thought, trying not to blush, and then Asuma grabbed hold of his shoulder and leaned towards him. "Please come in with me … If I go in there on my own Ino-chan will … Well, I'll never hear the end of it from her."

Yamato's heartbeat quickened once more. Never hear the end of it … Never hear the end of it … echoed through his mind. If he went in there and bought Kakashi a bunch of flowers, Naruto and Sakura would torment him about it for the rest of his life. And he pictured them leaning over him, with wide grins on their faces. He had to think of a way to get out of this and quick. And then an idea came to him. "I've just …" but then Asuma's grip on his shoulder tightened and Yamato was dragged into the florists. Damn you Asuma … Yamato thought, glaring at the Jounin who was now taking his time studying the flowers.

Yamato envied Asuma. He wished he could just browse the wide range of flowers. Instead, he was stood near the entrance, like a complete idiot. He had no idea what kind of flowers Kakashi liked. In fact, Yamato wasn't entirely sure whether his ANBU senpai liked flowers at all. And then he caught Ino's gaze and he turned bright red. She was smiling slightly, clearly amused by his awkward behaviour. This was turning into a real nightmare … However, Yamato somehow regained his composure and walked towards Ino.

"Uh … Would you be able to help me?" He asked.

"I was wondering when you'd ask. Sure, what are you looking for?"

"Well, a clo … a good friend of mine is in hospital right now, and I was going to buy him a bunch of flowers to cheer him up a little."

"Would this male friend be Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked, her smile broadening.

Yamato turned bright red once more. "Uh … hai."

"You don't need to be embarrassed. I think it's really sweet that you're buying him a bunch of flowers. Now, do you know what Kakashi-sensei likes?"

"Iie. I don't even know if he likes flowers in general, but a bunch of flowers is all I can afford at the moment. I paid for Team Kakashi to stay the night at a hot springs just before our last mission."

"Really? Wow! I wish our sensei would treat us like that …" Ino replied, raising her voice so Asuma could hear.

At first, Asuma pretended as if he hadn't heard Ino, but she cleared her throat and he sighed. "I treat you to barbeque, don't I?" He replied sourly, picking up a bunch of red roses.

"Not anymore. You used to treat us to barbeque, but you only did that because it was the only way you could get Chouji to train."

Asuma sighed, and then stood and turned, glaring at Yamato for the briefest of moments. "Well, I've finally decided to get these. Made up your mind yet, Yamato?"

Yamato sighed, "not yet."

And then Ino glanced sideways at Asuma. "Sensei, who are those for?" She asked, smiling mischievously.

"Uh … no-one …" Asuma replied, his cheeks turning a bright red colour. And then he cleared his throat. "Why don't I help you as well? Who are the flowers for?"

"Kakashi-sensei," Ino replied before Yamato could speak.

"Ah, well then, that's simple, get him a single white rose."

"A … a white rose …?!" Yamato mumbled, his eyes wide and his cheeks a bright red colour. He'd always associated roses with love, no matter what colour they were.

"Hai. Kakashi-san loves roses …"

"Asuma-sensei, you're so unobservant. Yamato-san can't give Kakashi-sensei a white rose, he'll be too embarrassed. Look, he's already blushing …"

Asuma studied him for a moment and Yamato turned a brighter shade of red. "Well, I admit, white roses are usually associated with marriages, but they can also be a symbol of honour and admiration. You honour and admire Kakashi-san, don't you Yamato-san?"

"Uh … hai."

"Well then, get Kakashi-san a white rose."

Yamato hesitated a moment and then sighed, "alright. Ino-chan, one white rose please."

"Hai." And on her way back to the counter, she picked up one white rose. Asuma and Yamato then looked at each other and with a sigh followed her across to the counter. Ino, who'd done this a thousand times, wrapped Yamato's white rose, then looked at him, smiling slightly.

"I'll cover the cost."

Yamato's eyes widened, "I can't let you do …"

"I insist," she replied, interrupting Yamato. And before Yamato could protest, she turned towards Asuma.

"I'll cover the cost of these too," she said softly, taking the bunch of red roses from her Jounin sensei.

"Thanks Ino," Asuma replied softly, however, he made no attempt to protest.

Yamato, slightly dumbfounded stared at the Jounin, but Asuma merely ignored him and then took the bunch of red roses from Ino after she'd wrapped them.

"Come on then." Asuma, almost hissed, snapping Yamato out of his trance like state.

"Right. Uh … thanks Ino-chan." Yamato said, inclining his head slightly.

"No problem. Say hello to Kakashi-sensei for me. And Asuma-sensei …"

Asuma, who'd nearly left the florists stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it, Ino-chan?" He asked, not daring to look at her.

"Say hello to Kurenai-sensei for me," Ino said softly, smiling mischievously.

Asuma hesitated a moment and then teleported. Yamato hastily followed suit.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 2 coming soon!!


	2. Naruto's Realisation!

I'd just like to thank my two reviewers!! Arigatou gozaimasu:-

**Wordsplat**

**(And last but not least)**

**Googledi**

Please, please, please, please … if you read this fanfic then review!! Even if you just say I've read it!! Reviews make me write faster ^_^

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2:: He's just a clo … A good friend!! Naruto's Realisation!!**

"Well Yamato, what now?" Yamato muttered under his breath, his head slightly inclined and his eyes fixed on the single white rose. "Any moment …"

"Oi! Yamato-taichou!"

Yamato sighed, and then raised his head and saw Naruto and Sai walking towards him. He'd been about to say, any moment now, Naruto, Sakura and Sai would arrive. And there they were, however, to his surprise, minus Sakura.

"Uh … Naruto-kun?" Yamato said shakily when they were in earshot.

"Nani?" The blonde-haired shinobi asked cheerfully.

"Where's …. Where's Sakura-chan?"

Naruto frowned slightly, "naze?"

"Uh … well … oh, never mind." However, Naruto continued to stare quizzically at him, forcing Yamato's cheeks to turn a bright shade of red. This was ridiculous! In ANBU he had been as emotionless as Sai. But now look at him! He'd have to ask Tsunade-sama if he could be transferred back into ANBU after Kakashi-senpai had recovered. However, that would have to wait until later. "Shall we go and visit Kakashi-senpai, now?" He asked reluctantly.

"Hai!" Naruto exclaimed, and turned on his heel and led the way into the hospital. One by one, they signed in at reception and then they made their way to Kakashi's room, Naruto muttering cheerfully as they walked.

However, Yamato paid him little attention. His heart was pounding and his hands were trembling, He was a nervous wreck! Thankfully, Naruto and Sai hadn't noticed, but still, he needed to regain his composure before they arrived at … Too late. Naruto had already knocked on the door to Kakashi's room.

"Douzo o-hairi kudasai."

(Translation:: Please come in.)

Naruto then slid the door open and they entered the room. Kakashi, who was sat up in bed, closed the Make Out Paradise book he'd been reading and placed it on the bedside cabinet.

"Ah, Yamato-san, Naruto-kun and Sai-kun. How nice of you to stop by. Where's Sakura-chan?"

"Tsunade no baa-chan asked Sakura-chan to help her with some paper work," Naruto replied, now eyeing the large basket of fruit on the bedside cabinet.

Kakashi followed Naruto's gaze and then smiled, "you can have an apple if you want."

"Really?! Thanks!" And without another word, Naruto strode over to the bedside cabinet and grabbed an apple.

And then Kakashi turned to Yamato. "Is that for me?" He asked conversationally.

"Uh … hai!" Yamato replied nervously, almost forgetting about the white rose he'd bough for Kakashi. "I'd better …"

"Sai-kun, would you get a vase and fill it with water please?" Kakashi asked, interrupting Yamato.

"Hai!" And Sai teleported out of Kakashi's room.

Yamato swallowed hard. Don't send Naruto away … Please don't send Naruto away … he thought, his heart pounding.

And then Kakashi smiled slightly behind his mask. "Yamato-san, you know white roses signify marriages, don't you?"

At that moment, Naruto stared at Yamato, who turned a bright shade of red.

"But they're also a symbol of honour and admiration, Kakashi-senpai!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Yamato-taichou …" Naruto began, but Yamato glared at him.

Kakashi's grin broadened. "Relax, Yamato-san. I was only teasing you. I love white roses. How did you find out?"

Yamato hesitated a moment and then stared at his feet. "Well … uh … I met Asuma-san outside the florists the Yamanaka family run. And he told me you liked white roses."

"Sou ka …" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

However, at that moment Sai returned with a vase filled with water.

"Arigatou, Sai-kun." Kakashi said cheerfully. "Yamato-san …" And Yamato raised his head and almost mechanically took the vase from Sai, unwrapped the single white rose and placed it in the vase, before handing the vase to Naruto to put on Kakashi's bedside cabinet. Yamato really didn't want to be here anymore. He loved his ANBU superior, but it was just wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! No-one would ever respect Kakashi again, and Yamato would get the blame for it.

"What's up, Yamato-san?" Kakashi asked conversationally.

Damn Kakashi! He'd always been able to read Yamato like a book. "Nani mo." The stand in captain for Kakashi-han replied as calmly and casually as possible.

"Yamato-san …"

Why can't I fool you?! Yamato screamed inside his head. It was so frustrating. "Really, Kakashi-senpai. Nothing's wrong." He replied, trying to act casual. "Anyway," he said softly, "it's about time Naruto-kun, Sai-kun and myself left you alone. You need your rest."

Kakashi frowned slightly, "you're leaving so soon?" And then he sighed, "how could I have been so stupid. You have a date, don't you?"

Yamato's eyes widened and his heart started to pound. Where had Kakashi got that idea from?! "No!" Yamato exclaimed. "I honestly think it's best if we leave and let you get some rest! And besides, I've got a lot of paper work to get through at …"

However, at that moment, he realised Naruto was staring at him once more, his apple placed, half eaten, on Kakashi's bedside cabinet.

And then his expression softened, a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Kuso … Yamato thought miserably. His life would never be the same again.

"We'll come and visit you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said conversationally. "Sai-kun and myself need to ask Yamato-taichou a few questions, before he heads home to start on his paper work."

Kakashi frowned slightly, "and what exactly are you going to ask Yamato-san?"

"Err … well … err … nothing much!" And he laughed awkwardly. Naruto … you idiot. Yamato thought miserably. And then the blonde-haired shinobi grabbed hold of Yamato. "Come on, Yamato-taichou! Sai-kun!" And without another word Yamato was dragged out of Kakashi's room.

"De wa mata!" Yamato called out, just as Sai slid the door shut. However, Naruto continued to drag Yamato away from the room, until the blonde-haired shinobi was sure that they were far enough away from Kakashi's room.

And then Naruto rounded on Yamato. "You like Kakashi-sensei, don't you?!" He exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" Yamato snapped. "And, for your information, Kakashi-senpai's a clo … a good friend of mine." However, Naruto wasn't convinced. "Alright, alright! I like Kakashi-senpai … no, I love Kakashi-senpai. But, this is to stay between us, is that clear?"

"Hai!" Naruto replied, smiling broadly.

However, Sai frowned slightly. "If you love him, Yamato-taichou, why don't you tell him?"

"Because, well … I don't know. No, that's not true, I do know. But it's complicated." He studied their curious faces for a moment and then sighed. "To put it simply, I don't know how to tell him and if I did, eventually everyone would find out and Kakashi-senpai would lose the respect everyone has for him, and then I'd get the blame. I don't want Kakashi-senpai to hate me for the rest of my life."

"Why do you think everyone would stop respecting Kakashi-sensei? You can't help who you fall in love with."

Yamato sighed. He couldn't believe Naruto was giving him relationship advice, considering the fact that Naruto had never been in a relationship. Yamato's life was doomed …

"Then why don't we help you?" Sai's voice interrupted Yamato's thoughts.

"Nani?! Iie! Please don't help me! I don't …"

"You do need help Yamato-taichou." Naruto replied, a mischievous look in his eye. "Just leave it to us!" And with that Sai and Naruto strolled away from Yamato.

"Kuso …" Yamato muttered under his breath.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 coming soon!!


	3. Operation Help Yamato!

Sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 3!! Enjoy!!

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 3:: Operation – Help Yamato!!**

As promised, Naruto, Sai and Yamato returned the following day, to visit Kakashi. However, this time, to Yamato's relief, Sakura accompanied them. At first, everything went smoothly … Or as smoothly as possible. Before visiting Kakashi, Sai had tried to think of nick-names for his team-mates and had, foolishly, called Sakura ugly. And now, both Naruto and Sai had rather red cheeks were she'd hit them. Naruto had a red cheek, because he'd tried to stop her. Big mistake … However, on the plus side, Yamato didn't feel so embarrassed today and to his relief Sakura hadn't noticed the white rose …

"That's a lovely white rose, Kakashi-sensei," she commented suddenly.

"Kuso …" Yamato muttered under his breath, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Did you say something?" Kakashi asked conversationally, turning to face his ANBU subordinate.

"Uh … Iie!" Yamato replied hastily.

And then Kakashi smiled behind his mask, before turning to face Sakura. "It is, isn't it?" He replied cheerfully. "Yamato-san bought it."

"Kakashi-senpai …!" Yamato exclaimed, his heart skipping a beat.

"Nani?" Kakashi asked casually.

"You didn't have to tell her, you know?"

"Oh, I didn't know it was such a big deal …" Kakashi replied softly, but Yamato clearly saw the mischievous glint in his eye.

"Uh … It's … It's not!" Yamato replied, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Well then, what's the problem?"

"Uh … well … oh, never mind." And then Yamato turned to Naruto and Sai, who were stood close together, studying Kakashi closely.

"And what exactly, are you two doing?" Yamato asked sternly. They were clearly up to something and Yamato, who was sure that whatever they were up to would involve Kakashi and himself, was determined to find out what the pair were scheming.

"Nani mo." Naruto replied cheerfully. And then he turned to face Sakura. "Can we speak to you for a moment?"

"Uh … sure," Sakura replied, frowning slightly.

"Uh … outside." Sai said softly.

"Naruto-kun …" Yamato said, trying to act casual.

"Nani Yamato-taichou?"

And at that moment, Yamato's eyes widened and he glared at Naruto, who flinched. "Remember, I won't hesitate to control you with fear …"

"Oh, leave them alone, Yamato-san." Kakashi interrupted Yamato casually. "I'm sure they're only planning a surprise for their amazing sensei. Right, guys?"

"Uh … hehehe …" Naruto laughed nervously and Sai just stood there. Could things get any worse? Yamato thought miserably. However, knowing his luck, they would.

"Oh … of course sensei …" Sakura then interrupted Yamato's thoughts, trying to cover for Naruto and Sai. Oh Kami-sama did she know too …?

"Well, I hope it's a good surprise …" Kakashi replied with a smile.

"It will be," Naruto said, finally finding his voice, a broad grin on his face. And then he motioned to Sai and Sakura and they hastily left Kakashi's room, closing the door behind them, leaving Yamato all alone with Kakashi. Had this been their plan all along? Yamato thought, his heartbeat racing.

"So …" Kakashi said, interrupting Yamato's thoughts. "How have they been recently?"

"Uh … what do you mean?"

"Well, how's their team-work?"

"Oh … well, considering they've only come together as a team, they're team-work is alright. Although, I suppose it could do with a little tweaking."

Kakashi smiled slightly, "are Naruto-kun and Sai-kun still arguing?"

"Uh … iie. It's actually Sai-kun who's causing the trouble … well, when I say trouble, he's trying to give Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan nick-names, but unfortunately, he hasn't quite got the hang of it yet."

"Sou ka … So that's why they had red marks on their cheeks, huh?"

"Hai."

And then Kakashi laughed. "Poor Naruto-kun and Sai-kun."

Poor Naruto and Sai?! Yamato thought miserably. What about me?! Not only do I have to put up with them, but they're trying to get us together! And then the door opened and in walked Naruto and Sai.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Yamato asked conversationally, but his heart was pounding. Not again …

"Oh, she had to go." Naruto replied casually, however there was a mischievous grin on his face. And then his expression became serious. "Isn't it about time you got going, Yamato-taichou?"

"Nani?" Yamato asked, frowning slightly.

"You haven't forgotten, have you?"

"Uh … um … Hai." Yamato replied simply. What on earth had he forgotten?

Naruto sighed. "Ero-Sennin wanted to see you remember?"

"Jiraiya-sama wanted to see me?" Yamato replied, frowning slightly.

"Hai. You'll find him at the bath house, researching."

"Uh … ok. Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun." And then in a cloud of white smoke Yamato disappeared.

So gullible, Naruto thought cheerfully. And then Naruto and Sai rounded on Kakashi.

"Uh … nani?" The Copy Ninja asked softly.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began. "Do you like Yamato-taichou?" He asked bluntly.

"Uh … what do you mean?"

"Do you like him?" Naruto repeated himself.

"Of course I do. He's a good friend." Kakashi replied simply.

Naruto sighed. "Alright, Sai-kun, you try."

"Ok. Kakashi-sensei, I think what Naruto-kun's trying to say is, do you like Yamato-taichou?"

"Didn't I just answer that question?"

"Well … you did but … alright, do you love him?"

"Nani?!"

"Way to go, Sai-kun …" Naruto muttered under his breath.

"Sumimasen Naruto-kun, I …"

However, Kakashi suddenly burst into laughter, interrupting Sai.

"Uh … Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Kakashi quickly regained his composure, but he was still smiling behind his mask. "Is it that obvious?" He asked.

"Uh … I don't know what you mean?" Naruto asked softly. Now it was their turn to be perplexed.

Kakashi sighed and inclined his head slightly. Were they really that thick-headed? And then, with another sigh he raised his head and fixed Naruto and Sai with a steady gaze. "Is it that obvious that I like Yamato-san?"

"Oh … well … iie."

And then Kakashi frowned slightly. "Then how did you know?"

"Well, Yamato-taichou told us he liked you, and we decided to ask you if you liked him. You see, we're trying to help him because, he's afraid that everyone will stop respecting you if you get together, and he's worried he'll get the blame for it."

"Sou ka …"

"But please don't tell him we told you!" Naruto added hastily. "He'll kill us!"

Kakashi burst into laughter once more. "Oh, he wouldn't kill you," he replied after regaining his composure. "He'll probably imprison you in his wooden prison for a while, but he wouldn't kill you. But, I won't say anything, in fact, what did you have in mind?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I suppose you have a plan …"

"Oh, hai! We were going to ask you a few questions. And then try and find a way to get him to ask you out."

"Sou ka … Well, what did you want to know? And then, we'll try and think of a way to get him to ask me out." And Naruto smiled mischievously. Sai would have smiled mischievously, but he didn't quite know how to yet.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4 coming soon!!


	4. Just Tell Him Already!

Well, this is it … the final chapter …!! I hope you've all enjoyed it and I'm sorry the story isn't that long, however, if I get enough reviews I might make a sequel!! And now, all that's left to say is, please enjoy the fourth and final chapter!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 4:: Just Tell Him Already!!**

"Alright Yamato, you can do this …" Yamato told himself as he tried to calm his nerves. How could he have forgotten Kakashi's birthday?! And to make matters worse, Naruto and Sai had offered to buy Kakashi's present, as Yamato was completely broke. However, those two wouldn't buy Kakashi anything too inappropriate, would they? … Yamato sighed.

This had all started yesterday. Yamato had found Jiraiya-sama at the bath house, researching. And then, Jiraiya had dragged Yamato to a tavern and had forced Yamato to drink sake, while the Legendary Gama-Sennin, or as Naruto liked to call him the Legendary Ero-Sennin, sat next to Yamato eyeing the women. And then Naruto and Sai had appeared, and had informed their stand-in captain that it was Kakashi's birthday today and that there would be a party today. However, Yamato had no idea where the party was being held and how many people were going. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure if what he was wearing was appropriate. He was only wearing the customary black t-shirt and trousers and his dark green Jounin jacket, but what if it was a formal occasion? Ahhh! All these unanswered questions were making his head hurt.

And then, there was a knock on his door. He took a deep breath, strode across to his front door and opened it a fraction. And to his dismay it was Naruto. The blonde-haired shinobi was holding an oblong shaped box and was smiling broadly. With a sigh, Yamato opened the door the rest of the way.

"Oi Naruto-kun …" He said unenthusiastically.

(Translation:: Oi – Hey.)

"Come on Yamato-taichou, cheer up!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Yamato's eyes narrowed, "naze?"

"Do you really want Kakashi-sensei to see you looking so depressed?"

"Uh … Iie."

"Well then cheer up! Anyway, this is for you." And Naruto handed him the oblong shaped box.

"What is it?" Yamato asked curiously.

"You'll see."

"Naruto-kun …"

"Trust me, ok? Anyway, we'd better get going or else we're going to be late."

"Where's the party being held?"

"The Hokage tower."

"Nani?!"

Naruto sighed, "well, we kind of invited quite a few people … so Tsunade no baa-chan said we could use the top of the Hokage tower."

Yamato sighed … great …!

"Oh come on, Yamato-taichou, it'll be fine!" And at that moment, the blonde-haired shinobi grabbed hold of Yamato and dragged him away from his apartment.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Hokage tower. However, when Naruto had said they had invited a few people … he could've just said that they had invited the entire village … Well, almost … Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were there, along with Sai and Sakura. Asuma was also there accompanied by, Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji. Kurenai, despite her condition had also turned up, along with Kiba, Hinata and Shino. Gai had also dragged Lee, Neji and Tenten along too. And Ebisu was accompanied by Konohamaru, Odon and Moegi. However, Iruka, Kotetsu, Izumo, Raido, Genma and Ibiki were also there. And to his relief they were wearing their normal clothes. However, what surprised Yamato the most, was the fact that Kakashi was already there.

"Am I really that late?" Yamato asked frowning slightly.

Kakashi took a couple of steps forward. "Late for what, Yamato-san?"

"Your … Your birthday party …" Yamato replied hesitantly. He had a really bad feeling about this …

"My birthday party? What are you talking about?"

"It's your birthday today, isn't it?" Yamato asked nervously. Please say it's your birthday … Please say it's your birthday! Yamato prayed.

"Iie …" Kakashi replied simply. Kuso … "Who told you it was my birthday?" He asked softly.

"Naruto-kun … and Sai-kun …" And then Yamato turned to glare at Naruto, but the blonde-haired shinobi had disappeared. Damn you Naruto!! Yamato thought angrily. However, Naruto and Sai had gone to the trouble of getting Kakashi a present, so Yamato might as well give it to Kakashi. Although, if they knew it wasn't Kakashi's birthday what on earth had they got Kakashi?!

"Is that for me?" Kakashi then asked, pointing at the oblong shaped box.

"Hai …" Yamato replied simply and then Kakashi teleported and reappeared beside him. Yamato hesitantly gave the box to Kakashi, and then the Jounin teleported back. He slowly opened the box, and then pulled out a smaller box, a box that looked surprisingly like a ring box … They hadn't!! Yamato thought nervously. And his heart started to pound against his chest. And then Kakashi opened the smaller box and pulled out a solid gold ring …

Yamato's heart nearly stopped and then Kakashi laughed.

"You should see the look on your face!" He said merrily. Yamato hesitated a moment and then started to laugh nervously. Of course, this was all a joke …

"However, I thought you'd never ask!"

No!! Yamato almost screamed. It wasn't a joke!! He quickly took a deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "Kakashi … this is … this is a … mistake. A huge mistake … I …"

"Shh … it's alright … I know how you feel."

"Nani?"

"It all started yesterday. Naruto-kun and Sai-kun told Sakura-chan how you felt about me and then told her to go and find Jiraiya-sama and ask him to wait for you at the bath house. Of course she knew he'd be at the Hokage tower with Tsunade-sama so she teleported there. However, she also told Jiraiya-sama to keep you occupied for a while …"

"So that's why he made me drink that sake …" Yamato said, interrupting Kakashi.

"Hai." Jiraiya said cheerfully.

And then Yamato's eyes widened, "you can teleport, Sakura-chan?"

"Hai," she replied, smiling broadly.

"Since when?"

"Since a couple of days ago. Tsunade-sama's been teaching me."

"Sou ka …"

"Can I continue?" Kakashi asked pointedly.

"Sumimasen Kakashi-senpai." Yamato apologised.

"Arigatou. Anyway, once you'd left, Naruto-kun and Sai-kun told me how you felt and then asked me a few questions. For example what I liked to eat, what my favourite colour was … well you get the idea. However, after they'd interrogated me, they came up with this idea. Their plan was to convince you it was my birthday today and then get you to propose to me."

"It's true …" Naruto added, nervously emerging from behind Jiraiya. The coward … However, he had to admit that Naruto and Sai had out smarted him. But …

"I'm afraid Kakashi-senpai, I can't ask you to marry me."

"Why not?!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Because … Because …"

"Are you worried about what people might think?" Tsunade asked softly.

"Hai," Yamato replied with a sigh. "I'm worried people will stop respecting Kakashi-senpai and then he'll blame me for it …"

Tsunade sighed. "First of all, Yamato-san, can't you see that we're happy for you? We're all friends here, we would never stop respecting either of you. And, if people did stop respecting either you or Kakashi-san, then they'd answer to me …" And she smiled broadly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Godaime Hokage-sama." Yamato muttered under his breath. And then he fixed Kakashi with a steady gaze. The Jounin had discarded the box and was now holding the ring in the palm of his right hand. Alright Yamato, you can do this … It's now or never …! And then he strode over to Kakashi, his heartbeat racing. And then he stopped, just a few steps away from Kakashi.

"Uh … um … Kakashi-senpai …"

"Hai Yamato-san …" Kakashi replied softly, almost sexily.

"Uh … well …

"Just tell him already!" Everyone exclaimed and Yamato sighed.

"Alright, Kakashi-senpai, we've known each other for a long time now. However, I have to admit, that at first we didn't really see eye to eye, did we?"

"Iie …" Kakashi replied with a slight smile.

"But, I soon feel pray to your charm and, well, you stole my heart. And ever since that day I've looked up to you, but I've had to love you from afar. But now I finally know, I don't have to hide my feelings for you any longer. So Kakashi-senpai, I love you with all my heart and I always will, so will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"Well … uh … I don't know … I mean … we haven't even dated yet …" Kakashi replied teasingly.

"Kakashi-senpai …!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. Hai, I'll marry you."

And the crowd gathered around them, cheered. Yamato then slipped the ring on Kakashi's ring finger and pulled him into a tight embrace. Yamato, who didn't feel embarrassed anymore, gazed lovingly into Kakashi's eyes. However, he desperately wanted to kiss the Jounin. And so, he hesitantly reached up to pull Kakashi's mask down to kiss his ANBU senpai, but Kakashi grabbed hold of his hand and shook his head.

"Not here …" Kakashi said softly.

"Alright," Yamato replied just as softly.

And then Gai appeared and pulled them both into a manly hug. "I'm … I'm so … happy for … you!" He cried. "Aren't you Lee-kun?"

"Hai Gai-sensei!" Lee replied, tears also trickling down his cheeks. Oh Kami-sama …

And then Naruto appeared. "Uh … Yamato-taichou …" He said hesitantly.

"Hai Naruto-kun …?"

"Are you … mad at me and Sai-kun?"

"Well, sort of …"

Naruto frowned slightly.

"Let me explain. I'm mad at you and Sai-kun because you tricked me. However, I'm also proud of you both because, not only did you manage to deceive me, which let me tell you isn't an easy thing to do … You also gave me a push in the right direction. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be here now, holding the man I love in my arms …"

"That's so cute!" Gai sobbed, tightening his grip on the couple, so that he was almost squeezing the life out of Yamato and Kakashi.

"Uh … Gai-sensei …" Naruto interrupted the spirited Jounin.

"Nani?"

"I think … you should let … go of them now … Uh … before they turn blue."

"Oh. Sumimasen!" And Gai released Kakashi and Yamato, who then had to release each other to let their circulation return to normal.

And then Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Sakura and Sai appeared.

"We're so happy for you," Sakura said cheerfully.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," Yamato and Kakashi intoned at the same time. And they smiled. They really did make a cute couple …

"Well," Tsunade said interrupting Yamato's thoughts. "All you need to do now is get Yamato a ring, Kakashi. And then I'll perform the marriage ceremony and pronounce you husband and … husband."

Yamato hesitated a moment and then smiled. "It sounds strange, doesn't it?"

And Kakashi nodded, "it does, but in a good way, darling."

"Darling?!" Yamato exclaimed. "Let's get one thing straight. If one of us is going to be the uke around here, it's going to be you, not me, is that clear?"

"Why me?" Kakashi pouted.

"Because you might be strong, Kakashi-senpai, but I'm no push over. And if you don't agree, then I'll just imprison you in my wooden prison until you do agree."

"Sounds fun ..." Kakashi replied, smiling broadly behind his mask.

"Kakashi-senpai …"

"Alright, alright. I'll be the uke. After all, you proposed to me, not the other way around. But, in return, you have to stop calling me senpai."

"Naze?"

"Because we're together now, that's why."

"Alright … But, what should I call you instead."

"Kakashi …?"

"I can't just call you Kakashi. I need to give you a nick-name."

"Well, I've got one for you."

"Nani?"

"Osore-kun."

Yamato smiled, "now, I like that nick-name. Alright, let's see … I've got one Kaminari-kun."

"Hmm … fitting, I like it." And they both smiled broadly. And then Naruto interrupted them,

"Make sure you have a week long honeymoon, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taichou." He said cheerfully, grinning broadly.

"Naze?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Because we won't have to do boring missions for a week!"

"No chance," Tsunade added and Naruto sighed.

"Kuso …" And they all laughed.

And then Jiraiya smiled slightly, "I'm sure you two want to have some alone time."

Yamato glanced sideways at Kakashi and the Copy Ninja smiled slightly. "That'd be nice." They intoned together.

"Well then, Tsunade-sama?"

She smiled. "Go on you two. We'll see you tomorrow." And with that Kakashi and Yamato disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Do you think they'll be up all night?" Jiraiya asked with a smile.

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps. Want to have a bet?" And Tsunade's eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Iie. Remember the last bet you made against me?"

Tsunade sighed, "how can I forget?"

And Jiraiya smiled, "oh come on, Tsunade-sama, was our date really that bad?"

Tsunade cringed, "hai." And Jiraiya laughed.

Naruto and Sai watched with interest and then the blonde-haired shinobi turned to his new partner in crime.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?"

"Hai," Sai replied simply.

"I think we should do it again."

"Do you have someone in mind?"

"Hai …" And Naruto's eyes started to sparkle, and he smiled broadly.

"Who did you have in mind?" Sai asked curiously. "Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama?"

Naruto shook his head. "Iie, they'd never get together in a million years."

"But look at them …"

"I know, I know. But that's just the way they are with each other. No I have someone else in mind …" And then Naruto grabbed hold of Sai's shoulder and started to search the crowd until he came across their next victim.

"Shino Aburame …" Naruto said softly, his eyes now focused on Shino.

"Kuso …" Shino muttered under his breath and then disappeared in a swirl of bugs.

"I think this target is going to be a lot tougher than our last." Naruto said softly, his hand still resting on Sai's shoulder.

"Hai," Sai replied, however this was definitely going to be fun …

THE END …

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well that's it!! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Now please, please, please review!! Arigatou gozaimasu!! ^_^


End file.
